throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive 4
Turn 16 - 20. Turn XVI: 2500 BCE - 2400 BCE NPC Events: * Shaanxii: '''They split from the Proto-Chinese, killing off the culture and leaving barbaric tribes in the north. * '''Tamils: '''They appreciate Ymiri adopting parts of their culture and expand more. * '''Djiboutians: '''The Djiboutians expand along the Red Sea on both sides. * '''Baraat and Berbers: '''They become more assimilated and Berber tribes migrate north. * '''Aruns: '''Shamar tribes form Aruns in Algeria. * '''Pandays: '''A mix of exploring South Indian Tribes, Jishvuu and Shibja settle between the Tamils and Ymiri and Shibja, becoming the Pandays. They remain friendly to the Tamils and Ymiri but are suspicious of Shibja. * '''Sveija: '''The Sveijan nation has become a powerhouse, but some of the nearby tribes fear them and start to trade and work together more. * '''Guang: '''They are formed in southern China, near Me Cheng. * '''Olmecs: '''Using brilliantly carved stone, they build great stone heads and statues. * '''Nords: '''The southern Nords accept Sveijas proposal. * '''Bellbeaker: '''With great strength and massive numbers, they conquer Occitia and the mainland Proto-Anglo Saxons and start to spread all over Europe. * '''Sedfaxx: '''They become a strong military monarchy and start to conquer barbarians and uncultured tribes around them. * '''Kiths: '''Due to barbarian raiders and wishes to get away from Sadosfeia, they migrate around Uruk towards Iran. * '''Calabria: '''They lose against barbarian raiders who continue to ransack their cities, but do not take any land. * '''Shibja: '''The tribes unite under one chief after conquering more Jishvuu tribes but remain a culture group, they start to let go of their relations to Ymiri and the Tamils due to Chieftain Guptala who doesn't like them and discovering an Ymirian spy (but they didn't know he was a spy and thought he was only trespassing). Their army is quite good. * '''Jishvuu: '''Escapists and migrants start to settle in the north. * '''Sealand: '''Some Proto-Anglo Saxons and migrating Albioner tribes form an Absolute Monarchy in southern England. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''They expand into Wales and suffer from the attack to their mainland brethren who were conquered. * '''Chinese Cultures: '''The cities of Nanking, Guangzhou and Beiking are formed. * '''Ymiri: '''Despite not gaining significant lands from the previous war, they prosper from resources and trade with the Tamils and South Indian Tribes (now the Pandays). '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective ** Ruler: '''The Collective ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99,3% Ymiri 0,7% Slaves ** Pamáli: 43,842 ** Uruqmbi: 18,734 ** Rural Areas: 72,546 ** Religion: 62% Proto-Hinduism 38% Puditicia a Malo * Wars and Conflicts: * Sneak Assault: '''We assault into Shibja with 700 spearmen, 700 bowmen, 140 torchers, 170 darters, 100 battle medics letting 150 darters attack left and another 150 on the right. (only if Many Tamils and Pandays accept) * '''Military: ** 1160 Spearmen ( 852 have shields) ** 1160 bowmen ** 200 Slingers ** 140 Torchers ** 570 Blowdarters ** 150 Battle Medics ** 58 spies * Navy: ''' ** 109 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 68 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 5 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) ** 255 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Tamils and Pandays: '''We ask Tamils and Pandays if they would like to attack Shibja and split it between us. if they accept we attack with them. with a sneak attack described under wars and conflicts. ** '''Jishvuu: '''We tell that people on the run from Shibja that they can live in Ymiri with the same rights as Ymirians * '''Events: ** Naval Superiority: '''We send out 4 Shirigunamis, 40 large transport ships and 50 transport ships to try to find land further away on our coastlines to the north. if they find a place that is far away. I will try to colonize it. ** '''Expansion: '''We focus on building houses with slaves. ** '''Culture: '''We ask if some Tamil tribes want to trade culture with us to strengthen our friendship. ** '''Paddlers: '''We build the shirigunami ships longer with more stations for paddelers to improve speed and capacity. '''Sveija: * Government: '''Absolute Monachy ** '''King: Dracul IX Ami (B 2526 BC D 2458 BC) (R 2512 BC - 2458 BC) Grusto III Ami (B 2479 BC D 2442 BC) (R 2458 BC - 2442 BC) Dracul X Ami (B 2457 BC - D Still alive BC) (R 2442 BC - Present BC) ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Total Population: 164,936. 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 42,213 *** Goterbarg: 38,512 *** Rural Areas: 84,211 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: * Military: Total army of: 3,500 ** 1,000 Spearmen ** 1,000 Bowmen ** 500 Slingers ** 500 Torchers ** 600 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 68 transport ships (can hold around 36 men) ** 59 large transport ships (can hold around 48 men) ** 370 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: '''We expand to the South. ** '''Army: '''We will start growing our army again. starting next round. '''Turn XVII: 2400 BCE - 2300 BCE NPC Events: * Aida: '''They spontaenously invade Nabouo and Kabogo and take land from them. * '''Sadosfeia: '''The prosperity age they entered continues on as they expand slightly. * '''Kithites: '''The name "Kith" changes to Kithite. The vast migration continues and the Kithites left in Sinai leave the culture and become regular tribes. * '''Calabria: '''Due to the problems, they collapse and become a culture group spanning southern mainland Italy and Sicily. * '''Hellenic City-States: '''Several small city-states are formed in southern Greece. * '''Khergits: '''A group of horse riding nomads settle and create their own culture, becoming the Khergits, who prosper from raiding other Steppe Nomads and barbarians. * '''Blekinge: '''They mostly assimilate into the Geatic culture and get people tribes to unify into their nation. They also form the city of Kronea, which becomes their capital. * '''Anatolians: '''A massive expansion to the west occurs. * '''Song Vhi: '''After decades of gathering resources and living in harmony, they expand greatly. * '''Jomoto: '''A big group of people that were a pseudo-culture finally become a real culture spanning a large part of Japan, the village of Yamato, which served as one tribe's main settlement, becomes a city. * '''Aruns: '''Several things are invented and with those to show off and their love of philosophy, they assimilate many Shamar tribes. * '''Proto-Balts: '''Travelling North Slavs and local peoples form the Proto-Baltic culture. * '''Vordalk: '''With the expansion of the Anatolians a nation is formed. * '''Tamils and Pandays: '''They accept. * '''Uruk: '''Their nation enters a darker time as a conflict over the different dynasties in the different cities occurs in 2322 BCE which is still ongoing. * '''Scythians: '''They continue their spree of raiding, conquering, expanding and migrating. * '''Guptanak: '''Fleeing Jishvuu tribes who abandon their old culture form a new culture. * '''Shibjan War: '''The Shibja form a nation under their united chieftain before the war starts. The village of Kantahara becomes a city and the capital. They are surprised by the invasion. In the beginning they lose a lot of numbers but eventually counter-attack. This goes on for a long time until they start losing more. The Tamils and Pandays trade land and also take land from the Shibja. * '''Proto-Mayans: '''Philosophy about the stars thrives in their territories. * '''Ymiri: '''Ships return telling of land that they think may be attached to where they are, the travellers did not colonize due to lack of food and other resources to be able to start a colony. * '''Swedish Tribes: '''Some Swedish tribes ally some barbarians and a few Nordic tribes to the northwest of Sveija in case the Sveijans decide to invade. Some who lived in territory that Sveija expanded into (not allied with the others) request that they leave out of fear. '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective ** Ruler: '''The Collective ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99,3% Ymiri 0,7% Slaves ** Pamáli: 48,842 ** Uruqmbi: 21,734 ** Rural Areas: 85,546 ** Religion: 62% Proto-Hinduism 38% Puditicia a Malo * Wars and Conflicts: ** Assault: '''We hold a defencive stance at our border with 60% of our troops, 20% heavily push west, 15% push at the coast. the rest is scattered through out Ymiri some is on the fleet later described in this turn. Tactics: (defence) we have the spearmen upfront holding the line and slowly walking towards the enemy, the bowmen stand behind the picking enemies of with their range attack. the darters stand closesr to the spearmen paralizing the cosest oponents. the slingers protect the backlines of the front aidind medics and bowmen. the medics healp fallen soldiers. (attack) we rush in with the spearmen in the middle along with the bowmen behind. when the enemies are about to clash the bowmen and spearmen move, 25% towards tthe enemy left, 25% towards the enemy right. 50% split left and right towards alies. after the split, blowdarters mass shoots their darts aat the enemy. after a while the spearmen and bow men attack the enemy from every side as an ensirceling movment. after the ensirclement they create the wall again and repeat. slingers and medics are helping downed soldiers * '''Military: ** 1260 Spearmen ( 1112 have shields) ** 1260 bowmen ** 318 Slingers ** 180 Torchers ** 670 Blowdarters ** 150 Battle Medics ** 65 spies * Navy: ''' ** 116 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) ** 75 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) ** 8 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) ** 265 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Tamils: '''We ask Tamil if they want to establish a greater trading connection. We ask them if they would like to become a part of Ymiri and if they want change the name to Indifesa. We ask if some Tamil women and men want to marry Ymirians to strengthen our friendship. * '''Events: ** Naval Superiority: '''We send 8 Shirigunami and 70 transport ships to colonize the land we discovered. we bring a months supply and 30 soldiers. the ships are full with people, (1120 or 1090 + soldiers) if we succeed we will establish trade lines through sea and the collective will wisit every 6 months to see how its going. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: Dracul X Ami (B 2457 BC - D 2381 BC) (R 2442 BC - 2381 BC) Filé V Ami (B 2400 BC D 2324 BC) (R 2381 BC - 2324 BC) Grusto IV Ami (B 2353 BC D Still alive BC) (R 2324 BC - Present BC) ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Total Population: 173,936. 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 45,213 *** Goterbarg: 38,512 *** Rural Areas: 90,211 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: * Military: Total army of: 7,117 ** 1,600 Spearmen ** 1,600 Bowmen ** 1,600 Slingers ** 717 Torchers ** 1,600 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 74 transport ships (can hold around 36 men) ** 65 large transport ships (can hold around 55 men) ** 5 Small transport ships (can hold around 7 men) ** 400 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Swedish Barbarians: '''We let the barbarians that lived where we expanded leave peacfully, but they have to promise to not join the resistance outside our borders. ** '''Nords: '''We ask if some of the southern tribes between my border and the coast wants to join Sveija. * '''Events: ** New Ships: '''We build new ships that are smaller but faster and can go further away than the other ships. ** '''Our Borders: We close off our borders to all but the Nords (for now). Turn XVIII: 2300 BCE - 2200 BCE NPC Events: * Kiuitkana: '''Non-believers in the folklore of the Nuuktik form their own culture to the west of them. * '''Afasevo and Srubna: '''These cultures are formed from escapees and migrants from Steppe Nomad and surrounding territory, some which were attacked by the Scythians. * '''Kassites: '''An advanced group of people form a small culture group that quickly expands after running into the Kithites, conquering and assimilating them using their advanced equipment. * '''Indo-Europeans: '''A long-living pseudo-culture becomes a full culture and the people become the first to ride horse and carts, albeit very primitive ones. * '''Sedena: '''They expand along the pacific coast. * '''Fjorda: '''Several small villages along the fjords of Norway form their own culture group. * '''Kandahar: '''A Guptanak-Jishvuu nation is formed from migrating and fleeing Jishvuu and Indian Tribes from the Shibja invasions. * '''Song Vhi: '''They continue expanding along their coasts. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''They expand onto Murmansk and Novaya Zemlya. * '''Nords: '''The southern tribes decline, but agree to continue peace and trade. Other tribes also expand into Finland. * '''Tamils: '''They agree to the trade system, also suggesting to have the Pandays join in on it, but they respectfully decline to Ymiri's other requests. * '''Bellbeaker: '''With their massive numbers, the Bellbeaker dominate through Western Europe. * '''Veladins and Funnelbeaker: '''They break off from the Bellbeaker after the massive expansion and settle in Northern Italy and Northern Europe respectfully. * '''Proto-Anglo Saxons: '''They collapse. * '''Kithites: '''They continue their massive migration and stumble across the Kassites. * '''Uruk: '''It falls apart, creating the new states of Akkad, Sumer and Lagash. * '''Proto-Dravidians: '''The Proto-Dravidians are formed in Northern India. * '''Koreans: '''They expand westwards. * '''Sangvu: '''The city of Shangto is formed and they assimilate some of the Fen. * '''Shibjan War: '''The war continues to go back and forth but the Ymirians and Pandays end up getting the upper hand and taking more land, but the Shibja are capable of thwarting the Tamils and grabbing some of their land. * '''Berbers: '''They assimilate all of the Baraat and get into conflict with Sedfaxx and some Shamar tribes. * '''Aruns: '''The nation becomes more powerful but doesn't expand. * '''Crimea, Troy and Hatay: '''Three new nations are formed. * '''Albion: '''The Albioner tribes expand rapidly. * '''Sedfaxx: '''Some expansion occurs and they raid some Berber tribes. * '''Sadosfeia: '''The Narmyer dynasty goes extinct. * '''Proto-Greeks: '''They expand. * '''Hellenic City-States: '''Aegean islands and Crete get their own city-states, some are also formed in western Anatolia. * '''Hittites: '''Indo-Europeans who migrated and sailed through the Black Sea settle in Anatolia. * '''Sealand: '''The kingdom expands and establishes Norfolk as it's capital. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: Grusto IV Ami (B 2353 BC D 2291 BC) (R 2324 BC - 2291 BC) Dracul XI Ami (B 2299 BC D 2240 BC) (R 2291 BC - 2240 BC) Filé VI Ami (B 2262 BC D Still alive BC) (R 2240 BC - Present BC) ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: Total Population: 182,539. 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 48,215 *** Goterbarg: 40,612 *** Rural Areas: 93,712 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Food: '''people are complaining on food shortage in Finland. * '''Military: Total army of: 7,117 ** 1,650 Spearmen ** 1,650 Bowmen ** 1,650 Slingers ** 701 Torchers ** 1,650 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 77 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 68 large transport ships (can hold around 58 men) ** 9 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 425 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** A''' '''search: '''We search for islands or something to the south east using our new boats. They will try to colonize the island if they find it (towards Gottland irl) ** '''Expansion: '''We expand to Finland. ** '''War Flag: '''We make a flag we will bring to war to show them how powerful we are. '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective ** Ruler: '''The Collective ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 99,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves ** Pamáli: 55,842 ** Uruqmbi: 24,734 ** Rural Areas: 93,546 ** Religion: 60% Proto-Hinduism 38% Puditicia a Malo, 2% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Assault: '''We hold a defencive stance at our border with 60% of our troops, 20% heavily push west, 15% push at the coast. the rest is scattered through out Ymiri some is on the fleet later described in this turn. Tactics: (defence) we have the spearmen upfront holding the line and slowly walking towards the enemy, the bowmen stand behind the picking enemies of with their range attack. the darters stand closesr to the spearmen paralizing the cosest oponents. the slingers protect the backlines of the front aidind medics and bowmen. the medics healp fallen soldiers. (attack) we rush in with the spearmen in the middle along with the bowmen behind. when the enemies are about to clash the bowmen and spearmen move, 25% towards tthe enemy left, 25% towards the enemy right. 50% split left and right towards alies. after the split, blowdarters mass shoots their darts aat the enemy. after a while the spearmen and bow men attack the enemy from every side as an ensirceling movment. after the ensirclement they create the wall again and repeat. slingers and medics are helping downed soldiers ** '''Military: *** 1310 Spearmen ( 1112 have shields) *** 1560 bowmen *** 318 Slingers *** 180 Torchers *** 770 Blowdarters *** 150 Battle Medics *** 65 spies ** Navy: ''' *** 124 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 80 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 11 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 2 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 320 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Tamils: '''we ask the tribes if some people from my nation can move there and vice versa if they want. That our borders are lightly regulated and that people can live inside eachothers borders. ** '''Events: *** Naval Superiority: '''we build increadibly tiny but fast ships called Hinsk-Hinsk. *** '''Expansion: '''we expand to the north. *** '''cult of war: '''a religious cult is established that teach the storis of gods that want to conquer. They are extreamly pro war. They are called Banbok. '''Turn XIX: 2200 BCE - 2100 BCE NPC Events: * Fjorda: '''They expand by the coast and the Fjords of Western Norway. * '''Bantu: '''A massive culture is formed and they assimilate all remaining people of the Kabogo culture. * '''Caucasus: '''The Caucasus people develop in and to the north of the Caucasus region. * '''Sveija: '''The colonization goes quite well, until the natives, not fond of the foreign colonization, invade the new colony, not completely taking it back but taking some land and destroying some important buildings. During this time, some natives on Gotland have noticed the new people and are suspicious, but they do not invade. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''They expand along the Bay of Murmansk. * '''Illyrics and Proto-Balkans: '''Two new cultures form in the Balkans, conquering some South Slavs. * '''Iberians: '''An invasion on the Bellbeaker is performed and all Bellbeaker tribes settled to the south of the Pyrenees mountains are conquered. * '''Me Cheng: '''Me Cheng expands to the west. * '''Lagash: '''After coming into conflict around territory near Tigris with Uruk, they invade them, taking some western land. * '''Hittites: '''The Hittites conquer several Anatolian tribes and form the city of Hattusa. * '''Hellenic City-States: '''More of them are formed in Proto-Greek territory. * '''Nords: '''Their colony is attacked but still stands, however it is threatened and suffering. * '''Aruns: '''They assimilate more Shamar people and form the city of Kartha. * '''Kithites: '''The Kithites spread to the north. * '''Kassites: '''More and more power goes to the Kassites as they conquer and assimilate more Kithite tribes. * '''Shibjan War: '''Shibja employs new tactics that at first annihilate many Ymirian, Panday and Tamil forces but the Jishvuu then attack in revenge of all the raidings and invasions and capture Kantahara, severely weakening Shibja, who lose more territory. * '''Uruk: '''A war is fought between them and Lagash, they also form the city of Ur. * '''Blekinge: '''The nation expands by assimilating Geats into their culture. * '''Proto-Balts: '''They spread and are accepted by the natives in Finland as they want to trade and not colonize. '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective ** Ruler: '''The Collective ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 90,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 9% shibja ** Pamáli: 60,842 ** Uruqmbi: 26,734 ** Rural Areas: 106,546 ** Religion: 60% Proto-Hinduism 36,5% Puditicia a Malo, 3,5% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Assault: '''we put 40% of our troops in a last heavy push against shibja in the center. we start by using previous tactics but this time 20% our troops are trying to go from the front and sides to encircle their troops. 35% of our troops defend and the rest is chilling and guarding Ymiri. *** '''Fire Bowmen: '''bowmens and torchers start working together creating Fire Bowmen, that is basiclly a combination of both. ** '''Military: *** 1410 Spearmen ( 1112 have shields) *** 1760 bowmen *** 320 Slingers *** 180 Torchers *** 800 Blowdarters *** 150 Battle Medics *** 70 spies *** 5 fire bowmen. ** Navy: ''' *** 140 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 85 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 14 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 4 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 425 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Tamils: '''we try to assimelate The Tamils. we also ask what opinion they have on Jishvuu. *** '''Jishvuu: '''we try to influence jishvuu with Ymirian culture. ** '''Events: *** Expansion: 'we expand to the north. *** '''Wheel: '''we start build wagons. ***'Promises: we promise peace in over 100 years after this war. Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: Filé VI Ami (B 2262 BC D 2222 BC) (R 2240 BC - 2222 BC) Dracul XII (B 2242 BC D 2189 BC) (R 2222 BC - 2189 BC) Tor I Ami (B 2198 BC D Still alive BC) (R 2189 BC - Present BC) ** Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 50,215 *** Goterbarg: 41,612 *** Rural Areas: 94,712 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** * Military: Total army of: 7,517 ** 1,700 Spearmen ** 1,700 Bowmen ** 1,700 Slingers ** 701 Torchers ** 1,700 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 80 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 70 large transport ships (can hold around 58 men) ** 12 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 450 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Gottland natives: '''We come in peace, but if we can get this Island we will promise that you will not get harmed and you will be under our protection. ** '''Finland Natives: '''We will attack if you don't stop. * '''Events: **'Gottland: '(if they don't accept.) we will kill em all. (they wont know it tho). **'Farms: '''We build more farms on Åland. '''Turn XX: 2100 BCE - 2000 BCE' NPC Events: * Bantu: '''They expand. * '''Shibjan War: '''2 years pass and the nation the collapses and is split by the Ymiri, Pandays, Jishvuu and Tamils. * '''Nuuktik: '''The Nuuktik expand. * '''Inca: '''The Proto-Incans are now the Inca. * '''Sedena: '''They assimilate some Incans. * '''Jishvuu: '''They are influenced by the Ymirians and because of the influence, they manage to amass great armies and similar technology to them. * '''Phoenicians: '''The Phoenicians develop in Israel. * '''Kithites: '''All Kithites arrive in Iran and many get conquered by the Kassites. * '''Sumer and Akkad: '''Some migrating Kithites are conquered by them. * '''Tamils: '''They refuse to be assimilated, respecting the Ymirian culture but wanting their own. * '''Sveija: '''The natives on Gotland invade as a response, retaking all of Gotland. Due to the food shortages and some small raids by the natives in Finland, the colony is threatened to fall apart. However the Sveijan standard of living is high. * '''Aruns: '''The northern Tunisian coast is fully controlled by Aruns, who create a great trade system between them, the Calabrians and the Proto-Greeks. * '''Albion: '''All of Ireland is taken by them and they expand more. They also cause Sealand to become a Albioner nation, fully ending the Proto-Anglo Saxon culture. * '''Nords: '''Finnish natives destroy and conquer their colony. * '''Hittites: '''The Hittites grow in power and conquer more Anatolian tribes. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''They connect their lands. * '''Sadosfeia: '''After 100 years of elected monarchs, the Phasgara dynasty starts ruling. * '''Crimea: '''They assimilate a few tribes into their realm. '''Ymiri: * Government: The Collective ** Ruler: '''The Collective ** '''Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 90,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 9% shibja ** Pamáli: 63,842 ** Uruqmbi: 28,734 ** Rural Areas: 119,546 ** Religion: 60% Proto-Hinduism 36,5% Puditicia a Malo, 3,5% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: *** 1410 Spearmen ( 1112 have shields) *** 1760 bowmen *** 320 Slingers *** 180 Torchers *** 800 Blowdarters *** 150 Battle Medics *** 70 spies *** 55 fire bowmen. ** Navy: ''' *** 147 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 92 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 16 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 6 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 515 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: *** Tamils: '''we try to influence them with our culture. *** '''Jishvuu: '''we try to influence jishvuu with Ymirian culture. We also adapt some of their culture. ** '''Events: *** '''Expansion: '''we expand to the north. *** '''fountain of love: '''in fountains near cities there are special places where two random people can date eachother, they do not know who they are going to date and the daters need to be within 5 years of age to eachother. *** '''farming: '''better farming equipment are created, making our farms produce more food. Category:Archives